A demon lord attends Hogwarts!
by Merry Poppis
Summary: Raenef becomes "un-summoned" by Chris to the world of Harry Potter! Without any idea how he is going to come home again, the young demon lord attends Hogwarts, in order to grow to a true demon lord...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The backward summoning spell**

In a magical world lived a demon lord named Raenef (actually Raenef V, but since the four first are back numbers we don't need to care about them). Demon lords are terrible creatures; they possess powerful dark magic, like to plunder villages and then burn them to the ground, and are simply extremely evil. At least, they are supposed to be like that. However, Raenef – who had been dedicated the title rather recently – was an exception; he had a hard time learning black magic due to his grave concentration difficulties, he was not very fond of plundering, and was not very evil at all. Actually, there were few who were kinder than Raenef.

The lack of evilness in the young demon lord was a constant source to concern for the servant of Raenef, the powerful demon Eclipse. He was doing his best in trying to turn his young master more… demon-lord-like, all in vain. After several weeks of training, all young master had managed to do was 1) not calling Eclipse "sir", 2) not apologizing for every stupid thing he did and 3) learned one simple spell called "dark arrow".

Eclipse did not think that the poor progresses his young master had done compensated for that he had 1) spared a knight who had tried to kill him, 2) let the knight in question become his page (=playmate), 3) had run away from their residence in order to become a better demon lord, and, due to that, 4) almost had died when a the coming chief cleric had tried to murder him. Luckily Eclipse had come to his rescue. Less luckily, Eclipse had been convinced by the cleric's master to take the young cleric with them, so now he lived in the demon castle as well.

_Gah, I have to make him train harder on acting like a true demon lord_, thought Eclipse as he observed Raenef playing tag with knight Erutis and priest Chris.

"Lord Raenef, it is not fitting for a demon lord to play tag. I suggest that we continue to practice on the "death drill"…"

"B-b-but Eclipse, I don't think I'm ready to kill anything!" the demon lord sobbed, "Can't we take a day free? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"…"

"Thanks, Eclipse! 3 You sure you don't wanna play with us?"

"… No. Thanks."

A few hours later Eclipse had managed to convince Raenef to have a lesson in demonic behavior. Meanwhile Erutis was exercising while Chris was trying to create a new spell.

"Everyone! Come here, quickly! I, Chris the Supergenius, may have invented a totally new discover!"

The others gathered around him, vaguely curious of what the so-called genius had to show them.

"Behold! This is a BACKWARD SUMMONING SPELL!" Chris gestured eagerly at the mystical drawing on the ground.

"… I go getting dinner", Eclipse said and withdrew.

"Boring, I go take a shower", Erutis said, bored to death already.

"What's a backward summoning spell, Chris?" Raenef asked curiously.

"D'you remember when I summoned you to the sacred temple of god Rased? Well, this is like the opposite. If this works, I'll be able to _summon away_ demons and demon lords to… somewhere else! And then, I'll be known as the Supergenious Chief Cleric Chris the Great! Muhahahaha!"

"Where exactly is that somewhere else place?"

"Well…" Chris scratched his head, "I dunno, d'you wanna find out?"

"Er… It seems kind scary…" Raenef glanced at the anti-summon circle with fear in his cute puppy eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I can summon you back later!"

"Okay!" Forgetting all about fear Raenef placed himself in the middle of the circle, jumping with exaggeration. "Do it! Do it! Tihihi!"

"Yeah, have fun! I un-summon thee!"

The picture begun to shine with a white light, and Raenef's silhouette begun to fade. Suddenly, everything went white, and when the light disappeared, Raenef was gone with it.

"Cool! It really, actually worked!" Chris cheered, "I really am a genius!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A weird world**

_**Thank you everyone who've given me any kind of response, it was thanks to that I managed to continue my story :D The first half of this chapter became deleted by my sister's boyfriend, and it just felt so hard to write it again… But I'll try to update faster from now on! And I won't let my sister's boyfriend come near my documents again!**_

**********

In another magical world demon lord Raenef appeared out of thin air.

"Huh? It really worked! I'm… gone… but where?"

He scanned his surroundings. He found himself to be in a dark hall in an abandoned-looking house. It was actually so dark that Raenef almost could not see his own hand in front of him.

"Hello…? Is anybody here? I'm sorry to bother you, I just happened to come here, I can leave if you want me to…"

Silence.

_Uh-oh, this feels kinda creepy… It's dark and silent like a haunted house. What if there's a ghost who wanna eat my soul? What do I do then?_

Scared by his own thoughts, Raenef slowly begun sneaking down the hall, in hope to find a less scary spot in the potentially haunted house.

_I wonder where I am… And when is Chris gonna take me home? Buhu, I'm scared!_

Suddenly, lots of things happened at almost the same time. Raenef accidentally went into an umbrella-stand, which fell on the floor with a heavy thud.

"_Filthy mudblood! How dare you tread into the house of my fathers! Oh, the shame! The shame!_"

A shrill women's voice had begun to shriek just a few meters from Raenef. The last-mentioned, who after he had frightened himself rather badly, began to scream as well, but in terror. In the belief that it was a ghost he heard screaming, he fled further into the house, opened a door from which light came through the narrow opening, ran in and closed the door with a slam.

Inside the room, which actually was a kitchen, four men were seated around the table. They looked up as Raenef rushed in. Three of them sprung to their feet.

"Help me! There's a ghost in the hall and it's after my soul!" Raenef cried.

A badly scarred man with a blue porcelain eye roared something to him in a different language and raised a wooden stick.

"What are you doing here, inside a haunted house? Ghosts are dangerous, don't you know that!?!" Raenef was still panicked, and it did not help that the men did not seem very happy of his presence.

The creepy guy with the stick barked something again and approached him threatening. A very old man with silvery white hair and beard and half-moon shaped glasses looked like he tried to calm the others down, but the scarred man still drew closer, with the wooden stick pointing straight towards Raenef. He looked so scary with all his scars and the porcelain eye which rotated like crazy… It was just too much, too horrifying. Raenef fainted.

**********

When he woke up, he was leaned against the kitchen wall and surrounded by the four men. The screaming had stopped.

"So you are awake now", the old dude said in a friendly tone, "Are you alright?"

While Raenef had been unconscious, the old man had thrown a language enchantment on him, making it possible for him to understand the others and vice versa. But of course, Raenef did not even notice, he had forgotten about the earlier language barrier.

"Yeah, I think so", he answered, "I became frightened. What happened with the ghost?" He had not forgotten about the shrieking woman.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "It was not a ghost, it was a painting of the former owner of this house."

"A painting? Which screamed?"

"Yes, she has a rather bad temper."

"… Okay…" Raenef did not really understand how a picture could do anything, but he guessed that magic was involved.

Now the man with the porcelain eye spoke up. "Who are you and how did you manage to get in here?" he barked.

"I am the Great and Scary Ancient Demon Lord Raenef!" Raenef proudly presented himself.

"A demon… lord?" a man with dark hair and handsome features said.

"Yes!" Raenef beamed. The others stared at him, confused.

"Do demons even exist nowadays?" the dark-haired man asked the others.

"I believe they died out six hundred years ago", the last one said, a man with black, greasy hair and a big nose, "Furthermore, they did not quite look like human beings…"

"Died out? I'm not dead!" Raenef blurt out, slightly offended.

"Nonsense child, tell me who you are and your business here!" the scarred man growled.

"My friend Chris summoned me here."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I dunno, I don't know much about magic. I don't think it was his intention to send me to exactly this place either, it must have been by chance."

"So you're saying… that you came into our secret head quarter… by chance!?!" The man seemed slightly angry by now.

"Perhaps our young stranger really came here by mere accident", the greasy-hair-dude said, "Even though I find it doubtful that one just _happens_ to come to this top secret house of all places of the world…"

Mr. Porcelain Eye looked like he was going to have a tantrum at any moment.

"Alastor, calm down." the old fellow said and then turned to Raenef. "Where do you come from, Raenef?"

"Well, I live in a demon castle, but I can't tell you where it is because it's a secret." _And I have no idea where I am right now…_ "I was in the garden when Chris un-summoned me."

"… That was informative", the man with the big nose said sarcastically.

"Are demons common where you come from?" the old man continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"Yeah, but not Demon Lords, there're not so many of us. I'm special!"

Now the old man turned to the others. "According to my conclusions, it sounds like he is not from this world."

"Oh, come on, how many worlds are there? Do you really think that he's an _alien_? That's outrageous, Albus!" Alastor said angrily.

"Do you have a better explanation how he could get in here?"

"He could be a disguised Death Eater!"

"He has been here for almost an hour and he has not drunk anything. Moreover…", now the old man looked rather amused and his eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, "Do you think that any Death Eater would come in here rushing, faint from fear and then pose as a demon?"

"Demon Lord", Raenef dared to correct.

"It sure is a rather lame story, I suppose a Death Eater would come up with a bit more convincing lie", Mr. Big nose said.

"Can I go home?" Raenef asked. Then it dawned on him that he did not know how to come home. "Or maybe one of you guys could help me…"

"Is it possible to apparate into other dimensions?" the dark-haired one asked.

"Well, let us try", Albus suggested, "I must admit that I have never done something like that…"

They tried, and they failed to bring the poor Demon Lord back home (otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story huh?). After several tries they took a break.

"What were your names again?" Raenef asked.

"You must excuse us! We never presented ourselves!" the old guy said, slightly astonished of his own omission, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Sirius Black", the dark-haired man said.

"Alastor Moody, also called Mad-Eye Moody", the grumpy man grunted.

"Professor Severus Snape", the last man said.

"And I'm Raenef."

"… We know. You have already told us."

"Oops! Sorry- I mean… How dare you correct me?"

"…" Snape glared maliciously at him. Raenef decided that it was not the right time to practice on his rudeness for the moment.

"Umm… Maybe Eclipse'll find me eventually… Can I stay here for the present?"

"Here? This is the most awful house I know, do you really want to live here?" Black asked.

"I'm trapped in a foreign world, I'm happy if I can sleep indoors." Raenef pondered a few seconds. "Wait a minute… Did you say that school of yours is a _magic school_? Can't I go there? I _suck_ in magic, but I wanna be better in order to become a proper Demon Lord!"

The headmaster contemplated the inquiry for a moment. "I guess… Since you are a magical creature… And in that way we can keep an eye on you…" He thought some more. "Yes… yes… Young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger can help you with the purchasing of your school equipment tomorrow… How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Then the best solution I can see is that you will begin in year five, with the fifth-graders. Firstly, we do not know if you are able to perform our kind of magic, and secondly we do not know how long you are going to stay. Does that sound good?"

"Yes mister headmaster." Raenef beamed of excitement and joy.

"I am sure Granger and Weasley will answer all of your questions tomorrow, but I believe that you should go and get some sleep, it is very late."

Sirius rose and began to walk out from the kitchen. "I'll show you a room where you can sleep, just come with me."

Even though it was very late, Raenef did not fall asleep at once his head hit the slight damp pillow. It had just happened too much. A couple of hours ago he had been a Demon Lord – admittedly a very bad one, but still a feared Demon Lord – and now he was a some kind of alien, he was going to a wizards' school to learn magic and he had no idea of how he was going to come home. But, easygoing and simple-minded as he was, he did not bother to think about all the new problems for long. Soon he had fallen asleep.

_**Thank you for reading my story! I'd love to hear what you think of it. I apologize for all grammatical mistakes, English isn't the easiest language all the time! And I'll try to update a bit quicker from now on ^U^ .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update! I haven't been home so much in a couple of months since I've been working in Norway, where I haven't any access to a computer, and only been home in the weekends. But soon I'm moving back to Sweden, so hopefully I'll update a bit sooner the next time! Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 3 – Even more weird people**

The morning came way too early according to Raenef. He had only slept for about five hours when Sirius Black came into his bedroom and woke him up.

"Morning. You should get up and get yourself dressed. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Mm? Why so early?" Raenef said sleepily and wiped off some drool.

"I think it's good if you go to Diagon Alley quite early so you'll have time to purchase everything you need. And Dumbledore tells you that you don't need to worry about money, the school has a fund for those who can't afford their equipment by themselves."

"Okay, great", Raenef said, as if he had even thought about the money problem before, "Where's the kitchen?"

"It's downstairs and to the right."

Sirius left and Raenef got out of the bed. Since he did not have any extra clothes he dressed himself in his clothes from yesterday – a bright blue, short-sleeved tunic over a long-sleeved, dark blue sweater with matching pants, a belt and medieval leather boots. He had, as always, his hair in his beloved pineapple coiffure, which made him look like a girl (however he probably would look even more like a girl with the hair hanging freely). When dressed, the young Demon Lord went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Four strangers were already seated around the table. Three of them were in Raenef's age, which will say about fifteen years, the fourth one was a woman around forty-fifty years old. One of the girls had bushy, brown hair and looked alert despite the early hour. The other girl and the boy had both flaming red hair and freckles, they were probably siblings. The middle-aged woman resembled the last-mentioned youngsters so much that she almost had to be their mother.

All four looked up as Raenef approached them (or rather the food).

"You must be the one Sirius was talking about", the woman greeted friendly, "Reenef, was it not?"

"Raenef."

"Nice to meet you, I am Molly Weasley, and these are Ginny, my daughter, my son Ronald and their friend Hermione Granger." Mrs. Weasley gestured towards the others as she presented them. "What do you want for breakfast dear?"

"Anything's fine please, thank you very much."

Raenef sat down on a chair and began to help himself with the breakfast.

"So… You're saying that you come from another dimension. How can that be?" Hermione asked. Everyone in the house seemed to have heard about the newcomer.

"Huh? I 'unno", Raenef answered with the mouth filled with toast, "It 'asn't 'e who tele'orted 'e 'ere."

Hermione looked very displeased with not getting a logical answer.

"Even _if_ there are other dimensions, how is it possible to _travel_ between the worlds?"

Raenef swallowed. "Magic?"

Hermione snorted, but Ginny and Ronald laughed.

"He's got a point there, Hermione!" the Weasley boy turned to Raenef, smiling. "But seriously, are you a wizard, or what?"

Raenef shook his head. "I don't think so… Are you?"

"Yes I am!" the boy seemed slightly frustrated that Raenef did not notice that immediately. "Everyone in this house is wizards and witches."

"I see."

When everyone had finished breakfast, Hermione told Raenef that they were going to a place called Diagon Alley in order to shop everything they needed for school.

"We're getting there by floo powder, and then we head to the bank and withdraw money."

"What's floo powder?"

"It's a magical powder that you toss in a fire that is connected to the floo network. Then you go inside the fire, say clearly where you want to go, and then you're there."

"Okay, some kind of strange powder… Then what's a bank?"

Hermione stared. "Don't you know what a bank is?"

"… No…"

While Hermione explained the banking system for Raenef, Mrs. Weasley had gone for the floo powder. Soon they were standing in front of the fire in the kitchen, ready to leave.

"Okay Ron, you go first", Hermione decided.

Ron took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire. Raenef watched the fire as it became green, impressed. He became even more awed when the red-haired wizard walked straight into the fire, said: "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared. Thereafter the girl called Ginny did the same thing.

"So, your turn", Hermione said.

"Here is the floo powder, dear", Mrs. Weasley held out the little bag for him.

Raenef took some powder and tossed it into the fire, which became green again, and walked into it with some hesitation – he had burnt himself a couple of times before and remembered the pain. When the grief did not come, he relaxed a bit. "Umm…" _What was the name of that place again?!?_

As if she had heard his thoughts Hermione said: "Diagon Alley!"

"Ah! Diagon Alley."

The world began to spin, in a very unpleasant way indeed. But soon the world slowed down, and Raenef dared to open his eyes. He recognized Ginny and Ron and ran towards them.

And fell headlong on the marble floor in the bank Gringotts.

"Owwie."

The Weasley siblings helped him up. "You made it here, great!" said Ron cheery.

Soon Hermione had joined them, and after all of them had withdrawn (as soon as the goblin in charge learned Raenef's name he got a little pouch with money – Dumbledore seemed to have arranged everything already), they went outside.

Since the book lists had not arrived yet, they could not buy the new literature needed for the new term. However, Raenef bought some of the books that the others already had. He also purchased a scale, a cauldron, an astronomic telescope, glass bottles and protection gloves before they went to _Madam Malkin's_ in order to get Raenef his school uniform. After that, only a wand was left to get.

However, Raenef had objections to that.

"I don't need a wand! Eclipse, my teacher, told me that you doesn't need wands and spells for black magic."

"Black magic?" Ron asked. "Does magic have colours? Is your magic black? Is _our_ magic black?"

"Of course not, Ron", Hermione said, "There only exists black magic in muggles' stories."

"But Eclipse mentioned that there are different types of magic. Light, darkness… and a few more that I don't remember. And he also said that my kind of magic is black."

"Well…" Hermione thought for a minute. "In our world magic isn't divided like that. No professor has ever mentioned something about it at least. But even if you don't need a wand, it's not going to hurt to have one anyway, right? And besides, maybe you can do more magic with a wand?"

Raenef was easily convinced, so the company set their course to _Ollivander's_. When inside the dusty store, Raenef went tentatively to the counter where no one stood and said: "Umm, hello…? Can I buy a wand?"

They heard steps from another room in the store, and then an old wizard emerged. Raenef swallowed. _Such scary eyes! He looks quite crazy… And he's looking at me!_

"Good day", the man said, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and…?"

"Raenef. Good day sir", Raenef greeted nervously, "I would like to buy a wand."

"Yes, let me see…" Mr. Ollivander took out a tape measure from his pocket and strode up to Raenef. "Which is your wand arm?"

"?"

"You're right-handed, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…"

"Well then, stretch out your arm." While Mr. Ollivander measured Raenef's arm he continued talking: "You seem a bit too old to but a wand, Mr. Raenef. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, sir." Suddenly Raenef remembered that he should not call others for "sir". _Shoot! I always forget that!_

"I do not think I have sold you a wand before…"

"Er, no, I haven't had a wand before, sir." _SHOOT! I said "sir" again!_

"Well that is strange! How have you performed magic without one?"

"Urr…"

"He had a used one, like me", Ron said suddenly. "It… broke. Recently."

"I see." Mr. Ollivander began to take out boxes from the shelves. "Then, Mr. Raenef, let us begin."

**********

They left the store almost three hours later. Raenef was now the owner of an eight inches ebony wand with a core of unicorn's hair.

"Man, that took some time, mate", Ron complained.

"I'm sor- No I mean, how dare you to sulk in my presence?" Raenef tried to behave as expected from a demon lord, mostly to compensate for that he had called Mr. Ollivander "sir" so many times.

The others stared confused at him. "… Sorry?" said Ron, not knowing if Raenef was serious or not.

"It's okay!" Raenef felt a bit awkward so he changed subject. "By the way Ron, why did you say that I had had a wand before?"

"Well, I'm not sure if we should speak so loud about where you come from. I don't know what would happen to you then, if the Ministry heard of it."

"The Ministry?"

"The Ministry of magic, they decide the most things here in the wizard world", Ginny explained.

"I think it's a good idea if we keep quiet about it as well, except from the Order, of course." Hermione agreed.

"The Order?" Raenef had begun to feel very confused by now.

"We can't talk about it here in public, we'll explain everything when we're back in the headquarters."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again, long time no see! (Sorry .) I will not come with any excuses why I update in slow motion. The only explanation is that I'm lazy. Eh. Well, here it is, chapter 4! ^^ Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews!**_

**Chapter 4 – Meanwhile…**

"Okay, Chris, I ask you one more time. Where the _hell_ is Raenef?"

Eclipse was fuming with anger. He had not seen his master since yesterday, and he could not find him anywhere in the castle. Eclipse had now begun to suspect that Chris had something to do with his master's sudden disappearance, as the cleric of some reason had went to bed before dinner yesterday, and had not left his room since then. So after a raid through the whole castle and several failed attempts to reach Raenef with telepathy, Eclipse had knocked at Chris' door, and shortly after that kicked the door open as it was locked.

Chris was obviously not going to tell Eclipse anything voluntary this time either. He ignored Eclipse totally while his eyes were wandering and fell on everything but the demon in front of him, looking extremely guilty.

"Do I really have to torture you to make you talk?" Eclipse sighed, a flame appeared in his palm.

No answer.

Eclipse changed tactic. The flame disappeared as he continued: "You know, you're not going to get anything to eat before you tell me what happened to Raenef… Such a shame, throwing all the leftovers from yesterday away…"

Chris swallowed. His stomach grumbled miserably.

"There's a lot of food left, you know. My, my, lots of meat, and bread-"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Chris surrendered. "You already know that I wanted to try my new backward summoning spell…"

"… So…"

"… So… I tried it. Yesterday. On Raenef. He volunteered!" Chris quickly defended himself.

"…And then?"

"Well, he… disappeared. Not so strange when you think about it, since it was an un-summoning spell."

"Where did he go?" Eclipse was _really_ beginning to become angry now, but anxious as well.

"I don't know, since he _disappeared_."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Summon him back, you fool!"

"No, I'm not letting him", someone from outside the open window said.

Eclipse and Chris jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. And there, soaring in the air, was Krayon. The long-haired, blond demon lord looked as elegant as ever; dressed in a huge cloak, a long coat with a cravat and shiny boots. He smiled arrogantly at the other two, proud of himself that he had come so near them without being noticed until he spoke.

"Lord Krayon of Egae," Eclipse saluted, shocked. "To what do we owe this honor? You visited us only a week ago."

Eclipse remembered Krayon's previous visit very clearly. The demon lord, wanting to make Eclipse to his own servant, had put Raenef – accompanied with Erutis and Chris – into a test. It had ended with Eclipse getting hurt while protecting Raenef from Krayon. And then, for some reason, Krayon had suddenly let them go.

"Well, I was just passing by – I'm on a business trip, so to say – and I thought that I could see how your master's doing. Does he make any progress?" Krayon did not mention that his true purpose of his visit was to see Erutis, a very charming girl according to him. "But then I happened to hear your conversation, and I think it would be a great test for young Raenef to find his own way back again, from wherever he is…"

"You and your tests!" Chris blurt out. "I'm tired of you! It's time for you to die!"

"Chris, no!" Eclipse tried to stop him, but Chris had already run to the window.

"Holy bolt!" He fired of the attack towards Krayon, but the demon lord was surprisingly fast for his old age. Krayon avoided the attack simply by flying higher, and then he flew straight through the window, grabbed Chris and soared out again.

"Eeek! What're you _doing_!?!" Chris was normally not afraid of heights, but he had never been hold by a demon lord forty meters above the ground before either. He was not very comfortable with his situation.

"I'm kidnapping you", Krayon explained arrogantly, "Raenef will handle this himself, otherwise isn't he a worthy demon lord." _And hopefully that spunky knight girl will come to save this guy. Ah, I kill two birds with one stone! Hihi!_

"GAAAH! Please spare me! Stupid demon Fancy-Pants!" Chris did not know whether he should beg for his life or insult Krayon, so he tried both. It had no effect.

"Please, Lord Krayon, don't do this", Eclipse said. _Damn, what can I do? I can't attack a demon lord! And even if I did, Chris would probably be the only one who gets hurt. And yeah, I would be killed._

"If you want the cleric kid back, you have to bring him back from my realm. Good bye!" With those words soared Krayon away with a screaming Chris in his arms.

Eclipse watched them disappear. "… Damn. This will not end well."

_**************_

_**Facebook? Johanna Löfvenberg **___


	5. Chapter 5

_**Long time no see! I'm sorry that I'm so slow at updating, but your reviews really helped me to write. Thank you! :D And here it is, chapter 5!**_

_**************_

**Chapter 5 – An angry hero**

As they – Raenef, Ron, Hermione and Ginny – were back in the headquarters (or the "spooky house" as Raenef called it), the four of them seated themselves into the bedroom Ron slept in with the intent to be left alone.

"Okay then", Hermione began, "now we can tell you a bit about the Order. But remember that this Order is a top-secret organization and you mustn't tell anybody about it."

"Sure!" Raenef smiled happily. _Yay, secrets!_

"Do you know about You-Know-Who?"

"Who-Know-I?"

The others explained briefly the history of Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix and, of course, Harry Potter. They explained the current situation – the little they knew – as well.

"… So now the Order tries to oppose You-Know-Who in secret, but we don't know how since they won't tell us much."

By this time Raenef had a very empty look on his face. He had been very near to fall asleep, but had really tried to concentrate. However, the whole story contained far too many facts to take in.

"… Okay… So this is the… er… house of the Order?"

"Yes, the headquarters."

"And we're against that evil wizard who killed Harry Potter?"

"He _tried_ to kill Harry, but failed! He killed many others though."

"Oh, he's _evil_!"

"Well, duh…"

"And… and that Potter guy has come back from the dead?"

"No, you're messing it up again! It's _You-Know-Who_ who's returned, and no one knows if he ever was dead. Harry Potter's on _our_ side."

"Oh, yeah…" Raenef decided that he had understood as much as he would ever do and let go of the subject. "Is it dinner soon? I'm hungry."

Hermione looked displeased by the sudden change of topic. "No, the Order has a meeting tonight so it's going to take a while. But we can drink tea or something…"

After the tea, Raenef decided that it would be wise to begin studying his new magic books if he ever wanted to become a proper demon lord. So he went inside his bedroom and reluctantly started reading.

**********

Several hours later Raenef woke up with a heavy book next to him. "Oh no, I fell asleep! Why did I lie on my bed, of course I'd doze off-"

The demon lord silenced himself as he heard the sound that had woken him up. It was a yelling voice, coming from the room next to his. Raenef sneaked out from his bedroom and strode to Ron's bedroom door.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

Raenef did not recognize who was screaming, but he caught Hermione's reassuring voice trying to calm down whoever was shouting, but the loud one interrupted her.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

The yelling suddenly stopped again, followed by upset voices. Raenef, who did not want to disturb them, whoever they were, strolled away from the door. But after just a couple of steps he met Ginny.

"Oh, you're here", she almost whispered, "I thought you were studying."

"I was", Raenef lied – it was just too embarrassing to confess that he had fallen asleep. She probably thought he was slow already since he had mixed up the worst culprit of all times with the hero who had defeated him. _But if he defeated the evil dude, how come they're fighting him now? Oh yeah, he had returned somehow…_ "I just heard someone shouting."

"Yeah, that's Harry. You remember Harry Potter, do you?"

_Ah, that's the name of the hero!_ "Yes. So he's here?"

"He's been at his relatives' house during the holiday, but I heard he's been attacked by Dementors-"

"Dementors?"

"Terrible creatures, they feed on humans' positive emotions and memories", Ginny explained shortly. "In any case, that's why he's here now, it was too dangerous for him to stay at home. Anyways, I'll go and talk to him now, I think it's best if we introduce you later. Harry seems to be a bit upset for the moment."

With those words Ginny went inside Ron's bedroom. Raenef heard her say: "Oh, hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice", before she closed the door.

Raenef strolled down the stairs and headed for the kitchen in lack of something else to do. The door was closed though, but on the floor lay a few small balls.

Forgetting about his original – er – plan, he picked up a ball, eyeing it curiously. "Why are you here? Who laid you on the floor? Oh well, whoever who did it has at least given me something to do: Ball bouncing! What the-"

Raenef had thrown the ball to the floor, expecting it to be a bouncing ball. Unfortunately for him, it was a Dungbomb Ginny had thrown at the kitchen door in order to detect an Imperturbable Charm. Of course the smelly thing had to explode when the oblivious demon lord tossed it on the floor, embracing him in a stinking odor.

_Oops, I shouldn't have touched it! Perhaps the Order has placed it here as a trap. This thing really stinks, I gotta take a bath before anyone notices that I've been here…_

He ran into his bedroom to get a change of clothes and then escaped into the bathroom, drew a bath and aired his smelling clothes through the little bathroom window.

When he stepped outside the bathroom, now dressed in white pants and a black robe resembling one he used to wear at home, he felt the mouthwatering smell of beef stew coming from the kitchen. As he approached the now open door, he heard the ear-piercing voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! THERE WAS NO NEED – I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS – JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

_Why's everybody screaming today?_ Raenef wondered while he sneaked into the kitchen.

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" someone said. "Sorry, Sirius, mate – I didn't mean to –"

Raenef made his entrance just when Sirius and a black-haired boy with glasses began to laugh.

"Hello… Is that stew?"

Mrs. Weasley's angry face immediately changed to a slightly surprised expression. "Oh, hello dear, yes it is stew. We were just ready to eat. Where have you been?"

"I took a bath…" Raenef looked around the table. He counted to thirteen people, whence he could recognize Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Raenef, this is Harry", Hermione introduced him to the spectacled boy, "Harry, this is Raenef. We don't really know how he came here, but it seems like he's been disapparated from another dimension, and no-one knows how to get him home."

"It was a backward summoning spell, I think Chris called it", Raenef added.

"You're from another dimension?" a red-haired boy with freckles asked, gawking.

"That's awesome! Is it like this world, or is it totally different?" a boy who looked exactly like the other one wondered.

"Now now, boys, let us introduce ourselves first before you begin to ask him out", a red-haired man rebuked mildly before he turned to the demon lord. "I am Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband. And these are Fred and George, two of our children. He over there is Bill, our oldest son. I believe you already know Ron and Ginny?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you all. And you too, Harry. It's really cool that you almost defeated Voldemort."

Everyone in the room except Sirius and Harry flinched at Raenefs words. "Hm?" _What now?_

"We try to not say You-Know-Who's name out loud", Ron said.

"Why?"

"Because people are still afraid of him!"

"Oh, okay…" _Jeez, why's everything I do always wrong? What's their problem with mentioning a name, it's not like he's gonna show up here. I don't get it, no-one has ever called me or Eclipse for 'You-Know-Who', and we – okay, Eclipse at least – are feared by most people._

A pale middle-aged man with grizzled hair interrupted Raenef's thoughts. "Anyways, I am Remus Lupin, and these two are Mundungus Fletcher and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me that!" the woman with pink hair said, irritated. "Just call me Tonks", she added to Raenef with a nicer voice.

"Okay, now when everybody knows each other, let's eat", Bill said.

"It looks wonderful, Molly", Lupin said while ladling stew on a plate.

Raenef could only agree, and a few minutes later he could tell that the food also tasted wonderful.

"So… Raenef, was it? Tell us a bit about yourself and your world", Fred or George asked eagerly.

"Umm… In my world am I a feared demon lord, even though everyone seems to have a very hard time to believe it. That's why I wanna attend your magic school, so that I can become a real demon lord."

"You're going to Hogwarts?" one of the twins blurted out.

Raenef nodded. "I'll be in year five, I think."

"Oh, I hope you'll come to Gryffindor, then we'll be in the same classes", said Ron.

"One of the four school houses, you'll be sorted into one when the term starts", Hermione explained.

"Is Griffydon the best house?"

"Of course it is!" Ron exclaimed proudly. "That's where the brave ones come! The Ravenclaws are quite nerdy, if you ask me, and the Hufflepuffs are just a bunch of fools. And the Slytherins are the worst, all of them are really mean and bossy. You'll see when you're there."

"Actually, there's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Ron", Hermione argued. "And I'm sure of that not _all_ Slytherins are as rude as Malfoy."

"Show me _one_ kind Slytherin, Hermione, and I'll believe you!"

The two friends continued with their quarrel, so Raenef turned his attention to Harry Potter, who sat on the seat opposite to him. Raenef had understood that this young wizard was some kind of hero for the wizard world. Not that Raenef really comprehended how a baby could defeat a mighty, evil warlock, but perhaps Harry was a prodigy at magic.

"Was it you who were yelling earlier, by the way?" Raenef questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

The wizard blushed. "Er, yeah. I was kinda upset. I've been stuck at my aunt's house all the summer without getting to know anything of what's going on."

"Oh… That's annoying." Raenef did not really know what to answer, but was saved by the dessert (rhubarb crumble and custard).

After the dinner the wizards began to discuss whether or not Harry and company should be informed about the Order and its activities. The younger individuals debated heatedly that they had the right to know, but Raenef did not really care. He had learnt much more than he wanted to already. Finally it was decided that Ginny and he were the only ones who would not get to know any secrets, Ginny because she was younger than Harry, and Raenef as he did not have anything to do with the Order and was not very reliable since he was a stranger.

Ginny was not very happy with the decision; she stamped loudly upstairs, raging and storming, and caused the spooky painting to scream insults all around again, which made Raenef flee into his room, shouting: "Not again! The ghost painting's gonna eat my soul!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm not dead! I've just been busy… and lazy. And lacked inspiration and stuff… Well, here comes chapter 6! ^^P**_

**Chapter 6 – Heading for Hogwarts**

Raenef spent the next few days helping the wizard children and Mrs. Weasley to clean the house. Not that the young foreigner was able to help very much; not only was he terrible at cleaning, but the many mysterious things and creatures in the house terrified him. The first day cleaning, they cleared the living room curtains from doxys, fairy-resembling little monsters. Even though Raenef was armoured with Doxycide (doxy spray) which he used generously, one of them managed to bite him.

The next days of cleaning passed without much problems. However, Raenef found the other youths' behaviour quite strange; whenever someone from the Order came for a visit (it was hard not to notice, since the spooky portrait began to scream every time someone rang the door bell), Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny tried to eavesdrop on them. _They can't really hear anything, with the painting shrieking and all, can they?_ the demon lord thought every time it happened.

At dinner about a week after Raenef had arrived at Grimmauld Place, he heard Mrs. Weasley say: "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny stopped talking and looked at Harry, who was not looking very at ease, Raenef noticed.

"How am I getting there?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him."

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing", mentioned person said.

"What's a hearing?" Raenef asked.

"I performed magic outside of school even though it's not allowed, so now I need to attend this hearing", Harry explained shortly, being very nervous about the subject.

"Oh... Good luck!" Raenef smiled. Harry only managed to nod and make a grimace.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I –" Mrs. Weasley continued.

"– think he's _quite right_", Sirius interrupted.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry asked.

"He came last night, when you had already gone to bed."

"Who's Dumbydoe?" Raenef asked, wondering who was influential enough to decide whether Sirius would accompany Harry or not.

"He's the headmaster!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny groaned simultaneously, tired of the stranger's bad memory.

"Oh... Yeah! I remember him now, nice old guy with a strange name. And he was here yesterday? I wanted to thank him for letting me attend his school", Raenef sulked.

"Thanks for dinner, I got to wash my hair", Harry mumbled and left the kitchen.

_Did I say something wrong again?_

Harry returned from the hearing at lunch time the following day with happy and relieving news; he had not been expelled! Even though everyone had told each other not to worry, Harry was going to be fine, everyone seemed very relieved that the hearing had gone well.

The rest of the summer holidays passed quickly. Now that the house was more or less inhabitable, Raenef had more time to focus on school work. Not that he had the discipline to read the literature very much, but he managed to learn quite a few spells from his fellow school mates, who were often willing to help him.

He had also tried to perform demon magic (more specifically the Black Arrow, since that was the only spell he knew) without success. That was natural, since he was in another world and hence needed to know the whole spell, not just the name of it, for it to work.

The list of books did not arrive until the very last day of the holiday. With them also came the notes that Ron and Hermione had been made Prefects – not that Raenef understood what that meant, but it seemed to be a great honour. Mrs. Weasley even arranged a small party.

A scarlet banner hung over the overflowing dinner table, exclaiming:

CONGRATULATIONS

RON AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

"What's a prefect, anyway?" Raenef asked the Weasley twins.

"Prats", Fred snorted, not very helpfully.

"They're students who get to take house points from other students if they misbehave", George explained. "They get to patrol the school corridors, lead the first-years to their dormitories and such."

"Two students per house are chosen in year five -"

"- normally the most capable ones -"

"- so why Ron was chosen exceeds our mentalities."

"Okay..."

Raenef decided it was time to continue to mingle, not wanting to mock Ron. He helped himself to a second portion and spent the rest of the evening listening to Ron's overly detailed descriptions of his new broom ("You can fly on cleaning supplies?").

The next morning was chaotic. Everyone ran around the house, last-minute-packing, and there seemed to be some trouble about their escort, or the guard, as Hermione had called it. Raenef was unsure why they needed guards, but guessed that the evil wizard dude – Voldie-something – could plan to attack Harry. He felt it may be a stupid thing to ask, but a few minutes later when he passed Harry's room, he heard Harry ask the same question:

"Guard? We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"_You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard", Hermione corrected him.

_As I thought._

"Why? I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says, but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train..."

Right then Mrs. Weasley chose to gather everyone downstairs. Raenef hurried down, before Harry and Hermione would run out from the room and notice him. _So there's probably no danger to go outside the house, it's just Moody who's overprotecting. Phew! I think I'd die if that Voldie-guy suddenly attacked us._

They left the house in groups. Raenef was with Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione in the second group. They were going to the train station, and Raenef could hardly contain his excitement and manage to wait quietly; after all, this would be the very first time he left the spooky headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Just his new clothes were rather interesting (Mrs. Weasley had wisely enough bought him a few sets of Muggle clothes when she had purchased his and the other's school literature in Diagon Alley the previous day, so that he would not attract unnecessary attention).

The strange new world surpassed all of Raenef's expectations. The ground was grey and hard. There were lots of large, metallic objects that moved very fast – they even had people inside! ("They're gonna eat us!" "No! Take it easy, they're just cars, a kind of vehicle.") Mysterious poles of metal grew on the hard, grey ground. All the people wore strange clothes. And there was noise everywhere. Everything in this world was so different, so exciting, that Raenef had to stop and stare at it all the time (the others almost had to drag him all the way to King's Cross).

The train station was the most crowded place the Demon Lord had ever visited. The whole place was noisy, and many people looked like they were in a hurry.

"Which train are we gonna go with?"

"The Hogwarts Express at platform nine and three-quarters", Ron grinned, walked to the barrier between platform nine and ten, and disappeared.

"!"

"Just lean against the wall and you'll fall through", Mr. Weasley explained.

Soon enough, Raenef, Hermione and Mr. Weasley followed Ron into the secret, magic platform. They found group one, consisting of Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Tonks and Sirius (Tonks was disguised as an old lady and Sirius was in his dog form. Raenef found it totally amazing that they could change their appearances, and wished he would learn that too, one day. He did not know why Sirius would want to be a dog right now, but guessed it had to do with Harry's or the Order's security). Soon Lupin, Fred, George and Ginny joined them, and it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, look after yourselves", said Lupin, shaking everyone's hands. "You too, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled", Moody advised them. "Especially you, Raenef. Try to blend in, don't get yourself in trouble. And don't forget, all of you – careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you", Tonks said. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A whistle sounded, and the students who were still on the platform began to hurry into the train.

"Quick, quick!" Mrs. Weasley urged. "Write... be good... if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on..."

"Thank you so much for everything", Raenef said before stepping inside the train.

The young Demon Lord was too occupied investigating the mysterious noisy vehicle to notice that Fred, George, Hermione and Ron walked away. In fact, Raenef himself was already on his way to get lost inside the train when Harry and Ginny said that they were going to find a compartment.

There were people everywhere; every compartment was full. Raenef could not help noticing that many of their fellow school mates seemed to stare at Harry. _Oh right, he's famous... But shouldn't they be used to him after four years? Or is everybody who's ogling first-years?_

When they reached the very last carriage they met a boy in their age who Harry and Ginny seemed to know.

"Hi, Harry. Hi Ginny... everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said, looking inside the nearest compartment. "There's room in this on, there's only Loony Lovegood in here-"

Neville looked quite uncomfortable and mumbled something vague. Raenef wondered why and looked inside the compartment, too. A girl was sitting alone in there, reading a magazine.

Ginny laughed and said: "Don't be silly, she's all right." Then she walked in. Harry, Raenef and a still nervous looking Neville followed.

"Hi, Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?" said Ginny. The girl called Loony or Luna stared at Harry and nodded. "Thanks."

All of them placed their trunks in the luggage rack and sat down. Luna watched them with interest, especially Harry. _Perhaps she's a first-year, too...? But she doesn't look like she's that young._

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked, apparently trying to start a conversation.

"Yes", Luna answered, still looking at Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter."

"I know I am", Harry said, looking a bit confused.

As Neville chuckled, Luna turned her gaze on him instead. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody", Neville said.

"No you're not", said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw." She turned to Raenef. "Neville's in the same house and year as Harry, so you'll see each other a lot."

"We are? Who're you?" Neville asked.

"This is Raenef Lee, he's home-schooled, but is going to Hogwarts this year. He's fifteen, like you."

Dumbledore had in a letter described a made-up past for Raenef. Raenef Lee was a wizard from a wizard family who had chosen to teach him magic at home, since Raenef was a slow learner and his beloved parents wanted him to learn magic at his own pace (Raenef had been a bit offended at the slow learner part, but figured it was a good explanation why he did not know many spells). However, Raenef Lee wanted to try to go to Hogwarts this year. He had not decided for how long he would stay.

Since Dumbledore wanted to keep an eye on him, he had decided to place Raenef in Gryffindor, where he would be near Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children, that will say those who knew about both the Order and Raenef's real identity ("_- and I suppose that you would like to stay close to your friends anyway_" the headmaster had written). He explained the disregard of the sorting with saying that Raenef Lee's family were old friends with the Weasley family, and since no one knew for how long Raenef Lee wished to stay at the school, he might as well be placed directly in Gryffindor, where all the Weasley's were ("_- so that you will not feel all alone._").

So Ginny explained the made-up history of Raenef for Neville, while Raenef tried to look like he was not surprised (read: terrified) of normal wizard things like moving portraits, ghosts, and chocolate that behave like frogs.

"Raenef, huh? That's a strange name", Neville commented.

"Well uuh, my parents like to have things their own way." _As if Longbottom's a normal name! I mean, his name's Long... Bottom. Like, a drawn-out butt._

Silence filled the compartment for a while. Luna continued to read her magazine (it was upside- down, Raenef noticed), and Neville tried to prevent his toad from escaping.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" ha said a few minutes later.

"Another Remembrall?"

"No. I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago... no, look at this..."

Neville dug into his schoolbag and pulled out something vaguely plantlike. It looked kind of gross to Raenef; grey, a bit pulsating and covered with boils.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_. It's really, really rare, I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it – er – do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads off stuff! It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me..."

Raenef watched interestedly as Neville handed Harry his toad, grabbed a quill from his bag, and prodded the pulsating plant.

Its reaction was unbelievable. The boils – the very _many_ boils – squirted out some kind of disgusting, stinking slurry which splattered over the whole compartment. Everyone got drenched in the green mimbletonian sludge. Raenef had fallen of the seat in surprise, and lay now paralysed on the floor, shocked.

Then the door slid open. A beautiful girl with a hair that reminded Raenef of Eclipse's – long, raven-black and shiny... god, he really missed Eclipse – was standing in the doorway.

"Oh... hello, Harry. Um... bad time?" the black-haired girl said, blushing slightly. _As if it was her that was drenched in this smelly goo..._

"Oh... hi", Harry said.

"Um... Well... just thought I'd say hello... bye then." The girl closed the door and disappeared.

As soon as she had left, Ginny made the grime disappear, to everyone's relief. But Raenef could not help to think that Harry looked kind of miserable.


End file.
